Legacy of Jarik Shan V1: Beginnings
by xxTheTruMan196
Summary: The family history of a young Force sensitive named Jarik Shan was long since forgotten, a history that no one remembers. Yet his bloodline gives him great power... and great sadness, hidden from his memory. He may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't define who he is, and he will grow to gain friends in his life as he trains to be a Jedi.
1. Ch 1 - Dawn of a Legacy

**_Hidden Location; Coruscant_**

 _"You summoned me, my Master?"_

 _"I have a mission for you. Do you recall the history of Lord Revan?"_

 _"Yes my master. He was a powerful Sith Lord during the Old Republic, who was torn between the Jedi and Sith, eventually having offspring with a Jedi. May I ask why you ask of him?"_

 _"There has been a great disturbance in the Force. It would seem that the bloodline of Revan... is not as extinct as we thought."_

 _"...Master?"_

 _"A young boy, strong in the Force has come to my attention. I have no doubt, he is a direct descendant of Darth Revan himself."_

 _"Where shall I find him my master?"_

 _"Go to the Chandrila system. You will find him there. Retrieve the child, and cut down any who stand in your way. Leave no witnesses, no evidence, no trace of your presence left behind."_

 _"It will be done, my master..."_

* * *

 ** _Chandrila System_**

 **3rd person POV...**

The young toddler of two years old waved his arms, stumbling along the ground up to the side of the bookcase. He curiously grabbed and pulled at several things on the shelves, squealing with delight when he knocked them over.

"Now now Jarik," a woman's voice scolds, and he was then picked up into her arms. "Don't cause such a mess, you hear me?"

"Fwunny Mama!" Jarik giggles, poking at her face.

His mother smiled in amusement and gentle pushed his hands away, while he continued to try and touch her.

"Yes, you're a funny kid sweetie," she coos.

He sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reveals a man dressed in formally casual clothes. He smiled at the two fondly.

"Isn't that an adorable sight," he remarks.

"Yes it is," she agrees, turning to Jarik. "Say hi to daddy sweetie!"

"Hi Daddy!" Jarik squeals excitedly.

He chuckles, walking forwards and giving his son a playful pat on the head. "Nice to see you kiddo."

Jarik giggles, swatting away his father's hands before squirming a little bit more in her arms, wanting to play more.

"Alright little Jari, alright," she relents.

She crosses the living room, setting him in the play area, where a bunch of his toys were set up. He waddled along happily and sits in the middle of his toys, grabbing a few blocks. He happily starts to stack them up, trying to build his own little castle, before grabbing some toy figurines, which were styled into Jedi.

His mother and father watch him play fondly, before she turns to her husband.

"You have work again Marcus?" she questions.

"Yes, it's has gotten more difficult I'm afraid Lara," he replies apologetically. "Tax rates have been getting higher thanks to the Senate's new tax bills."

Lara sighs sadly.

"These corporations are just demanding more and more money all the time. I can't believe they're allowed to be in the Senate," she says.

"Especially the Trade Federation," Marcus adds in distaste, to which she nods in agreement.

Jarik coos a little bit more, and they look over to see him lifting another block into place, but without touching it. Marcus is a little surprised and unsure of how to react, but Lara just smiles at the sight.

"He's growing stronger," she says softly.

"I still have to admit it is a little bit weird to see him doing that," Marcus says, though not rudely.

"It's just a family heirloom you know," she replies knowingly.

"Have you ever considered on giving him to the Jedi to train? They would take him in," Eric points out, though a little unsure.

Lara's response is immediate. "No, not unless absolutely necessary. Besides, I can train him about the Force myself, you know this."

"I know Lara, and I don't want to give him up either," he replies in agreement. "But I also know that despite us never being able to see him, there would be no danger anymore; at least I don't believe so."

She sighs, facing him fully. "Maybe not. But I don't fully trust the Jedi either, and I'm still worried about what may happen if his name is known publicly."

"I know that Mandalorians won't be happy, but there aren't any Sith around either. Weren't they declared to be extinct millennia ago?" he questions.

"They were," she replies with a nod. "But I don't know... I can sense darkness in the galaxy, and it worries me. My father could as well, and he shielded me from those who could use the Force, just as I am doing with our son."

Marcus looks at her sadly, and they glance back at little Jarik, who looks up at them with a wide smile, which they return softly.

"It's your choice Lara," he finally says, wrapping his arm around her in a side hug. "If you believe he shouldn't be sent to the Jedi, then who am I to complain?"

"I'm happy you feel that way Marcus," she replies gratefully, leaning against his side for comfort.

"Of course I do," he says softly with a small grin. "Who would've thought I'd marry a Shan, whose family is full of powerful Force users?"

"I knew," she says, smiling up at him.

* * *

In the late evening, Marcus returns back home from his job to their simple house out by fields and forests, away from any major cities. He parks his speeder by the house and gets out, heading for the door. Opening it, he steps inside and spots Lara sitting on the floor with Jarik in her lap, helping him with the Force.

"Now little Jari, you have to raise an arm out, and focus. Concentrate, like this," she says softly.

She raises an arm towards the toys, and two of the toy blocks gently hover above the ground, making Jarik coo in delight.

"Can I lift more?" he squeals eagerly.

"Of course you can, just make sure you focus on it, ok?" she tells him.

Jarik nods his head eagerly, and then turns towards the blocks, raising both of his arms towards it. He frowns, tongue stuck out in concentration, and tries to lift the blocks. Two of them start wobbling, slowly rising to the air, and Jarik makes a few quiet grunts of exertion. After raising about a foot into the air, they fall back to the ground, much to his disappointment and sadness.

"Aww, I can't do it!" he whines, tears starting to well in his eyes a little bit.

"Hey, shh shh, it's okay Jarik," Lara soothes, leaning her head down to look at him. "This things just take time, you'll get it."

"Really?" he asks, sniffling a little bit.

"Really," she says with a reassuring smile.

Jarik stops crying, and becomes happier again, grinning up at his mother, before letting out a wide yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed little Jari," Lara says in amusement, noticing Marcus out of the corner of her eyes.

She picks Jarik up into her arms and then stands up while he rubs his eyes tiredly. "Say goodnight to Daddy before you go to bed, okay?" she tells him.

"Goodnight Daddy," he says, waving at him.

"Goodnight son," he says, smiling at him.

Lara and Marcus share a look, smiling at each other, before she moves towards the stairs and starts heading up towards Jarik's room. Marcus lets out a sigh, tired from the long day at work, and moves to head for the couch, before the doorbell suddenly rings. Frowning in confusion, he turns back, wondering who could be at his doorstep at such an hour and opens the door.

A man in a black cloak with a hood up stood in the doorway, catching Marcus by surprise. The red and black tattoos on his face, and the fierce expression make him a little wary of this stranger, who he could just barely see had horns underneath the hood, identifying him as a zabrak.

"May I help you sir?" he questions.

"Yes, you can. I'm a member of the Jedi Order, and it has come to our attention that you have a child that is Force sensitive," he says with a smile, though it felt cold and harsh. "I was sent here to possibly retrieve this child, and bring him to the Temple on Coruscant, to learn the ways of the Force."

Marcus frowns, feeling more uneasy by this. "I'm afraid you must have the wrong place Master Jedi. Our child isn't Force sensitive."

At the foot of the stairs, Lara slowly steps down, looking at the doorway cautiously with narrowed eyes, feeling something off.

"Perhaps you may not know, which is not uncommon," the man says dismissively. "But it is of utmost importance, and I have to take him quickly. It is a dangerous time for Force sensitive children, as there are rumors that some have been kidnapped."

"Well we won't have anything to worry about Master Jedi. Our son, is not a Force sensitive," Marcus replies more firmly, not liking where this was going. At the foot of the stairwell, Lara is tense, very cautious and wary.

"Sir, you must give your child to me," the zabrak says, his voice turning to more of a growl.

"I'm afraid not sir. In fact, can you prove that you are a Jedi?" Marcus challenges.

The zabrak's eyes suddenly flash a bright yellow, and Lara widens her eyes in horror. He reaches for his belt slowly.

"Very well, if you insist..."

"Marcus! GET BACK!" Lara suddenly screams.

She thrusts her arms out and then whips them back, using the Force to yank Marcus towards her, causing him to yelp in surprise just as a red lightsaber flashes out, slicing where he once was. She catches him, preventing him from falling over and then thrusts an arm out at the Zabrak, pushing him away and slamming the door shut with the Force. The zabrak yells in rage as he was forced away, the door slamming in his face.

"What was that?!" Marcus cries out in shock.

"It's a Sith! He's come for Jarik!" Lara exclaims in horror.

Marcus takes this in within several moments, shocked at what Lara was saying, before quickly rushing her upstairs.

"We have to leave, come on!" he exclaims.

They run up the stairs at full speed when the front door is blown open, slamming against the far wall with a violent crash as Darth Maul storms into the house, lightsaber ablaze. He senses the two rushing up the stairs and quickly tries to follow after them.

"You will not escape!" he roars.

Lara whips around on the way to Jarik's room and slashes an arm, using the Force to pull down a bookshelf to block the hallway, and opens a couple of other doors. While Marcus dashes into their room to get their things and send out a distress call, she makes for Jarik's room, slamming the door open and speeding towards his bed. Behind her, she can hear the sound of Maul's lightsaber slashing through the obstacles.

"Mama? What's that?!" Jarik cries out fearfully in confusion.

"We've gotta go honey, come on!" she exclaims, quickly scooping him up into her arms.

"Well well," Maul growls, and she whips around to see him in the doorway like the angel of death, yellow eyes glowing. "What have we here?"

Jarik screams in fear and buries his face into Lara's shoulder who turns to the side, holding him protectively in her arms.

"Stay away from my son you Sith!" she says fiercely, glaring at him.

Maul just chuckles sinisterly, his voice sending chills down Lara's spine. She never expected to encounter a wielder of the dark side before, much less a Sith.

"Give me the boy, and I will spare your insignificant life," he growls.

"Never!" she retorts angrily, ready to protect him with her life.

He scowls, snarling angrily like a rabid beast, and prepares to rush forwards when he's suddenly struck in the back by Marcus, who then shoots him several times with a blaster, knocking him against the wall.

"Don't ever threaten my wife," Marcus seethes angrily.

"A stun blast?!" Lara demands incredulously.

"It's the only mode on this stupid blaster! I don't know why!" he exclaims in reply, putting it in his holster and then grabbing Lara's arm. "Come on!"

They two run out of Jarik's room and then down to the end of the hall, where a window sat, showing the fields and forest beyond. Marcus grabs a chair without pause and throws it at the window, shattering it into pieces.

"We'll have to jump!" Lara warns him.

"I can handle it, lets go!" he replies swiftly.

Together, the two hold their hands and jump out of the second floor window, Jarik still held securely in Lara's other arm. She uses the Force to cushion their landing, and they both land on the ground. It was now dark out, the two moons bright in the night sky. Large trees covered the landscape on their left, and on their right was a large field, at the end of which was a small river. A loud yell, full of outrage sounds from the house, and Lara knows that the Sith was going to be outside and chasing them in moments.

"We'll never be able to outrun him in time, and he'll be on us before we can reach the speeder!" Lara says in helpless panic.

"Mama, Daddy, what's happening?" Jarik whimpers, and Lara quickly strokes his head.

"It'll be alright sweetie, nothing will happen to you," she soothes, her voice catching a little bit.

Marcus glances back up at the broken window, then back at Lara, a pained expression coming across his face. Sensing what he was about to do, she widened her eyes in horror.

"No!" she protests.

"I'm sorry Lara, but I have to," he says sadly.

"Please, t-there must be another way!" she pleads desperately, tears welling in her eyes.

"You have to go, get out son out of here safe. I'll hold him off!" he says more firmly, his eyes hardening.

"Marcus, no!" she protests in anguish.

"Just go!" he shouts, shoving her away from him and towards the tall grass, further out of the light of the house.

There were tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you," he whispers.

Maul then appears at the window, about to jump down before several stun blasts shoot in his direction. He deflects them with his lightsaber and snarls, narrowing his eyes on Marcus, who was dashing towards the forest. He then jumps to the ground, his anger and rage at Marcus overtaking him fully, and chases after him.

"YOUR CHILD WILL BE MINE!" he roars in outrage.

"Come and get me then!" Marcus yells back.

Lara watches in anguish, tears in her eyes before she disappears into the fields of tall glass, sobbing to herself as she carries Jarik away to safety.

* * *

In the trees, Marcus continues firing at Maul, who easily evades or deflects the shots like child's play, approaching very fast. Soon, he lunges towards Marcus with a growl, intending on impaling him. However, Marcus throws away his stun blaster and rolls to the side, avoiding the red lightsaber, coming back up on his feet behind him. Maul turns around, snarling at him, yet also smirking in sick amusement.

"Pathetic fool," he spits out mockingly.

In response, Marcus pulls out two small vibroblade daggers in both of his hands, which spark to life with crackling red energy on the blades. "I had a much different life before getting married," he retorts.

Scowling, Maul dashes forwards, swinging his blade at Marcus. However, Marcus blocks the strike with one vibroblade, and swings out with the other. Maul easily leans to the side to avoid the attack, and launches into a series of quick and deadly strikes. Marcus tries desperately to block them, his blades crackling as they clashed with the lightsaber, being forced back quickly. After seeing an opening from Maul's rage however, he takes it, stepping past his strike and then kicking his leg, slashing out with a vibroblade.

Maul stumbles back, slowly glancing at his arm, of which a small, smoldering cut was in his sleeve. Slowly looking up, his yellow eyes flare in absolute outrage, causing Marcus to back up uneasily.

With a roar, Maul then charges forwards, his lightsaber swinging at insanely fast speeds, delivering blows with great strength. Marcus attempts to block several of them, but soon the blades are destroyed at the hilt by Maul's saber strikes, and then his left arm is cut clean off. He yells out in agony, collapsing onto his back, glancing at the stump of his arm in horror and pain. A heavy boot is then pressed onto his chest, and a red saber is held to his throat.

"Where, is the child?!" he questions dangerously.

Marcus grits his teeth, grimacing in pain, yet still manages to send a defiant glare back at the Sith.

"He's long gone by now you kriffer!" he spat.

Maul's lightsaber was then swung at him, the red flash of a lightsaber the last thing that Marcus Shan would ever see.

* * *

 **Lara POV...**

I rushed for the riverbed, trying desperately to get as far away from the house and the Sith as possible, clutching Jarik tightly in my arms. The poor boy, my son, he was so confused, and so frightened, it took everything I had to keep comforting him with the Force and not break down in tears.

Then I felt it.

The wave that hit me through the Force causes me to gasp, stumble, and come to a stop in the field, eyes widened in absolute horror and grief. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I quietly sobbed, feeling as Marcus's life ended. I glanced back, seeing the house and the forest in the far distance, the field of tall grass in between us.

"Mommy, where did Daddy go?" Jarik asks quietly with a whimper.

My breathe caught even more, as I looked down at my child, struggling to hold back my tears for his sake. The look of innocence and fear on his face was enough to break my heart even more than it already was.

"Daddy's fine sweetheart," I whisper to him soothingly, stroking a shaky hand through his hair. "He's protecting us from the bad guy. It'll be okay little Jari..."

He shivers, but accepts it, clutching tightly to me again. giving the house behind me another look, and sensing the Sith's presence, I continue to run as fast as possible. I didn't know what else to do, only that I had to get away as fast as possible. My son could not fall into the hands of the Sith. And no matter how I feel about them, I know the time has come, that the Jedi Order has to be warned of the Sith's return!

Then before I realize it, I come across a large river, one that leads directly to the capital of Hanna City over a few miles. I gasp in horror, as this river was way to wide for me to cross.

"No..." I whisper in complete hopelessness.

I feel like all is lost, when a comforting presence suddenly washes over me, causing me to look out at the river. Much to my shock, several feet in front of me was a ghost like figure forming out of pale, glowing smoke, taking the form of a woman. She wore a Jedi battle outfit, with two pigtails in her black hair, and a double bladed lightsaber on her belt.

 _"You can save him... he has a destiny,"_ she whispers, her voice echoing in my mind.

Something tells me to look down, and in the water I see a small little raft with blankets: the perfect size for Jarik, floating there. I look back up to the woman, but she was already gone. But I know that she was a spirit from the Force. And I will not ignore that will of the Force.

Working fast, I kneel down and place Jarik into the raft, wrapping him in the blankets, he looks up at me in confusion, waving his small, stubby arms out to me with a fearful whimper.

"Shhh, shh, it's going to be alright sweetie," I whisper soothingly to him, stroking his head.

"Mama..." he says in content, immediately calming down.

I smile sadly at him through my tears, knowing that I couldn't join him, as this is where my story would end. It was too late for me, and it broke my heart to know that my little Jari would have to grow up without parents, scarred for life at the knowledge that we were killed. I prayed to the Force that my son would be protected, and that he will be able to fulfill his purpose, live a happy life.

In the distance, I then heard the echo of a furious yell, sounding closer now. I glanced back through the fields nervously, sensing that the Sith was approaching quickly. I... I would have to leave him now, but still I turned back to Jarik, giving him one last message.

"Mama, what's that?" he asks uneasily, but so full of innocence.

"No matter what happens, know that your father and I will always love you," I whisper to him.

He looks at me in confusion, and at the sound of a lightsaber slashing, I shut my eyes tightly, tears flowing through them, and push the raft away into the river. As the current starts pulling him away at a steadily increasing speed, he whimpers, desperately reaching out to me while I watch, tears filling my eyes.

"Mama!" he cries out, making my breath catch in my throat.

He was moving far down the river, the darkness slowly obscuring him when the Sith storms up behind me, lightsaber ablaze. I whip around to face him, glaring at him through my tear filled gaze. His cold, wild yellow eyes flare angrily at me, analyzing me with contempt and disgust.

"Where is he?!" he demands.

"Out of your reach Sith," I spat furiously.

He growls, approaching dangerously and dragging his lightsaber across the ground.

"Wrong, answer woman! NOW WHERE IS THE CHILD!?" he roars, jabbing the lightsaber in my direction.

I narrow my eyes at him, no longer afraid. This was the will of the Force, and that is all I, or any member of my bloodline since Revan have, and will, obey.

"I will never tell you," I reply coldly, with firm determination.

His yellow eyes flash with fury, and he stabs his lightsaber forwards, directly through my chest, and through my heart. I gasp in shock and pain, glancing down at the lightsaber that was stabbed all the way to the hilt, and then back up at the Sith, his yellow eyes piercing my soul.

"He... will be more... than you ever will," I hiss.

He violently retracts his lightsaber, and I collapse onto my knees, vision fluttering into darkness. As I slump onto my side, barely feeling the pain, the last thought I have is about my husband, my child... my legacy.

 _I love you, little Jari._


	2. Ch 2 - Brought to the Temple

**_Hanna City; Chandrila_ \- 34 BBY**

 **3rd person POV...**

For a long time Boris has found his life to be quite boring. His simple job is positioned along the river that leads into Hanna City, and he's a worker that helps in the process of filtering water from the river for the city to use. Nothing interesting, and it's unlikely that he will find anything else more interest either.

But what happened today is probably the most interesting thing he'd ever come across.

He swishes his long poled net through the river, cleaning it of any large pieces of dirt or natural debris that would get in every so often. While doing so, he suddenly hears a strange cry, and looks up from the water. He looks upriver in the direction of the cry he was hearing, and widens his eyes in surprise.

Floating down the river on a small raft was a young toddler, probably about two years old or younger, sniffling and quietly wailing, obviously upset.

"Hey, Jakleyn?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" his twi'lek coworker answers.

"There's a toddler floating in the water!" he says.

"What?" he exclaims in bewilderment.

The sound of pounding footsteps quickly brings Jakleyn down to where Boris was, and they both watch as the raft comes closer in complete bewilderment.

"Wha- Well pull him out! I'll get the boss!" Jakleyn exclaims, dashing away.

Boris quickly uses his net to reach out and take hold of the raft, pulling it and the upset toddler closer.

This certainly was an interesting day.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple; Coruscant_ \- 33 BBY**

 **3rd person POV...**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his quarters in meditation, releasing himself into the Force. He often finds himself doing so, as delving into the Force brought him a great deal of peace and calmness, especially during these troubled times. He's starting to see the issues the Jedi Order faces, much like Master Dooku, which are brought about because of the Senate. The political field continues to change in various ways, and not usually for the better, and also secure more influence over the Jedi Order. Many Jedi may not see it but, he is beginning too.

A frown crosses Qui-Gon's face as he feels something deep within the Force. Following the prompting, he listens more closely, feeling a pull.

 _He can sense something... someone..._

 _He can hear the sounds of conflict... screaming, or crying?_

 _He can feel a pull in the Force, directing him to a certain place..._

 _Chandrila..._

He prompting in the Force then swiftly disappears, and Qui-Gon opens his eyes, leaving his meditation. He isn't sure what exactly he sensed just now, but it was important.

* * *

"A prompting, you say?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replies.

He was standing before the Jedi Council, having requested an audience with them after the prompting he felt in the Force. His apprentice, Obi-Wan, was standing by the doors to the chamber and out of the way.

"Of what kind?" Mace questions.

"I'm not sure," he admits in response. "But it was strong. I felt my gaze directed towards Chandrila. It felt as though someone was in danger."

A few of the Council members look at each other with thoughtful and cautious frowns on their faces, and Qui-Gon continues.

"Hmm... find this difficult to see, I do," Yoda says.

"With your permission my Master, I would like to travel there and see what it is that draws my gaze there," he requests.

"Do you know anything else about the nature of what you believe you saw?" Ki-Adi asks.

Qui-Gon frowns slightly in response. "No Master."

"I'm afraid we can't give you permission," Mace says, much to Qui-Gon's chagrin. "Without enough detail as to what may have transpired, there is nothing we can do. And you and your apprentice may be needed elsewhere in due time."

"But what if this vision turns out to be important? I believe it might be related to a Force-sensitive child on Chandrila," he tries to reason.

"We haven't detected the sign of any Force-sensitive children on Chandrila throughout this past year I'm afraid," Ki-Adi informs him.

"If discover that a child on Chandrila does have the Force, then send for you we will," Yoda reports.

"Until then, you must remain here," Mace adds. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon glances down in disappointment but accepts their wishes with a reluctant nod, letting out a small sigh.

"May the Force be with you," he replies, bowing to the Council.

With the discussion concluded, Qui-Gon heads out of the Council Chambers along with his Padawan. Once they were gone, a few of the Jedi Masters share concerned and thoughtful glances with each other.

*:*:*

Qui-Gon stands on one of the balcony's of the temple, watching the busy traffic of Coruscant and the setting sun. Obi-Wan approaches him at the balcony, and he offers him a brief glance with a gentle smile.

"What exactly did you see Master?" he asks.

"The image was not very clear, but the location itself was," he replies. "I do believe that there is a child hidden in Chandrila."

"But the Council says they have no knowledge of a Force sensitive there," he replies with a frown. "How can you sense it if they cannot?"

"I'm not sure Obi-Wan," he admits thoughtfully. "But this prompting did come to me, that much is clear, and I believe I must investigate it."

"So you're still planning on going? Without the Council's approval?" Obi-Wan asks warily.

"I will do what I must Obi-Wan," he replies calmly, undeterred. "It is the will of the Force."

"They won't approve of you doing something like this," he points out. "I understand you were given special permission from Master Yoda for your other long assignment, but they will not go along for this."

"This I know Padawan," Qui-Gon replies with a nod. "But much like Plo's prompting to Shili earlier today, Chandrila calls to me all the same."

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh, knowing there was nothing he could do to dissuade his master from going.

"Very well Master," he replies, sounding a little dejected.

Qui-Gon smiles at him. "Trust me when I say that I believe you are growing to become a great Jedi. But my obligations also fall to the will of the Force."

Obi-Wan nods in response, feeling a little better at the compliment from Qui-Gon.

* * *

 ** _Chandrila System_**

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

My ship comes out of hyperspace before the planet of Chandrila, and I take a moment to gaze at it thoughtfully. I still haven't felt another prompting from the Force since my vision, but I'm certain that whatever awaits me is here.

Closing my eyes, I open myself to the Force and feel for anything else. A small flicker of something draws my gaze there, and while I can't see or make anything out, I have a feeling of where to go. Reopening my eyes, I angle the ship towards a certain sector of the planet and fly through the atmosphere in that direction.

Seeing a forested area next to some grassland, I feel the Force flare a little bit stronger, and lower myself closer to the ground. I then spot a structure up ahead, and decide to come into a landing. Directing the ship through the landing cycle, I land gently and turn off the engines, getting up from my seat. I pull my cloak on and open the door, heading outside into the cool morning air.

Walking around the ship I spot the structure I saw earlier, noticing it to be a house that a family would live in. Only there was no sign of life, and the House didn't look to be in great care. Nature was starting to overtake it, and one of the windows appeared to be shattered.

"Strange," I murmur to myself.

Approaching the front of the house cautiously I gently open the door, which instead collapses to the ground upon touching it. I move inside, taking a moment to adjust to the dim light and flip on the light switch. The sight that greeted me wasn't very reassuring, as there seemed to be some sort of struggle here.

One thing was evident however, in that the place hasn't been touched in a long time.

Looking around, I analyze how some of the furniture was overturned. Kneeling beside an overturned couch, I frown in concern and worry upon noticing a small slash mark on it. The mark is black and charred, so it could have been anything, but still it seems a little hit like a... lightsaber.

Uneasy, I continue onwards and head for the stairs, which is where there's a lot more damage. I head up cautiously and continue to analyze any sign of destruction, noting an overturned bookcase on the floor. This bookshelf is also sliced through, worrying me even more. If someone out in the galaxy is causing mayhem with a lightsaber, perhaps a rogue Jedi... or worse... we may have a serious problem on our hands.

There's not enough evidence to suggest that it is definitely a lightsaber, but I can only hope that the Council will take this into consideration. Something feels dark here.

Turning into a room at the end of the hall, I look inside to see a bed that is obviously supposed to be for a hold, of the decorated room wasn't enough evidence.

"A child..." a murmur in realization.

There was a Force-sensitive child here. But what happened? Is the child safe?

Reentering the hallway, I take note of how the window at the far end is shattered, as if someone had to jump out. I approach the window and run a finger along it for a moment, frowning, and then jump out the window myself.

Landing on the ground, I immediately look for any signs of tracks within the dirt. It's unlikely for me to find any, considering whatever occurred here seems to have not been too recent, but there are always signs left in place. I kneel down on the ground and analyze the dirt for anything, pulling out my tracking device.

"Scan for footprints, or unnatural marks," I say into the comlink.

I wave the device along the ground in a small area of several square feet, where remnants of shattered glass are scattered. Once I'm done I allow the device to process, and then display a holographic image along the ground. Blue light shines to reveal extremely vague marks, from the best of the device's ability to pick up. There were no more than tiny scuff marks, which make them very hard to read. Sill, I narrow my eyes and analyze the marks, noting that some in general head towards the forest, while others head towards the fields.

"Two must have been pursued then..." I mutter thoughtfully.

If there are two general directions, then that means that they split up, one hoping to lead another astray, while the other ran away with the child. And if there are more scuff marks in the direction of the forest. Then I must not travel there.

I look up in the direction of the grassy plains, and start making my way through. Using the Force I try to imagine what could have occurred here, thinking on the emotions I felt through the prompting. The tracker would be useless here, as the grass would obscure any possible marks that could've been made.

A sense of echoing fear in the field leads me in a general direction, and I eventually come to a stop at a river, my gaze falling.

"Oh no..." I mutter helplessly.

Any possible trail that I was attempting to follow ends here, leaving my search all for naught. However...

If I'm correct, then this river is the same that leads to the capital city of Chandrila, Hanna City. Looking in that direction, I allow myself to think about the situation. From what I can feel, the mother and the child had traveled through these grassy plains, and their pursuers would no doubt realize the trick. This river is too wide too cross without transport, so the mother would've only had one option.

To send her child away down the river on a raft, away from the pursuer's clutches. And hopefully, this child would've been found by city officials and placed in an orphanage.

Perhaps the search isn't as lost as I imagined.

* * *

I try to keep my presence relatively unknown as I enter the city, in order to draw no unnecessary attention. So I make my way towards the city orphanage and enter the building, taking a look around. Seeing a clerk at the front desk I make my approach, and she looks up.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" she asks politely.

"Good morning," I greet as well. "I'm wondering what your schedule is for possible adoption times?"

"Are you looking to adopt someone here?" she questions.

"Depends on what I may find," I admit with a small smile. "Could I have a look at the children here real quick?"

"I'm sorry sir, but at the moment we aren't having any visitor's scheduled," she declines.

"I understand, but this is a bit of a different situation," I explain calmly, pulling a card out of my cloak.

She takes the card with a confused look and glances at it, widening her eyes before looking at me in surprise.

"You're a Jedi Master?" she asks. "I'm so sorry, I did not realize that!"

"It's perfectly alright miss," I reassure her with a gentle smile. "I'm not too much of a fan of making my presence widely known."

"Of course,that's understandable," she replies with a few quick nods. "Are you here because one of our children is Force-sensitive?"

"Maybe. It isn't completely confirmed, but I'm hoping I can do so," I explain. "If there is a Force-sensitive child here I'm hoping that I could bring them back to the Jedi Temple and be trained as a Jedi."

"Would you like me to call my superiors for you?" she offers.

"Yes, please."

"Alright sir. Just wait here in the waiting room for a minute," she says.

I incline my head in acceptance before moving over to sit in one of the chairs as the clerk quickly makes a call. While waiting, I take the moment to get a sense of the area with the Force, searching for any signs of a Force-sensitive. I still can't feel anything however, yet at the same time I'm still drawn here. It's very confusing.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

The playroom was packed full of young kids of many different ages, ranging from as young as three years old, up to sixteen. Many were of different species or ethnicities, and the crowd consisted of both boys and girls. There were humans, twi'lek's, sullustans, rodians, mirialans, duros, and other different species. The older kids were on one side of the playroom and playing various games and sports, while the younger kids were on the other side or in corners, playing with toys. Among those younger kids was Jarik Shan.

Since Jarik was found around a year ago and brought into the orphanage, he's had some difficulty fitting in. Memories of what happened quickly began to elude him, and he even finds it hard to recall the details of what brought him here, only that it was terrifying for him, and cost him his birth parents. As such, he usually keeps to himself, but sometimes plays with the other kids as well, especially when it was recess time.

As it was however, he felt something prickling in the back of his head, and reaches up to scratch what he honks to be an itch. Doing so however, he catches sight of a strange man entering the playroom with one of his teachers, a zabrak man named Mr. Silva. For whatever reason, Mr. Silva brings a sense of nervousness to Jarik at the sight of him and his horns, although he's not sure why. Some of the kids think that he's afraid of a zabrak's horns.

However he was ignoring that, and watching the strange man with wide eyes and a sense of awe, feeling like something was different about him.

*:*:*

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

Mr. Silva and I stand at the side of the playroom, watching as the children continue to play around with each other. Looking around thoughtfully, I frown as I think about which child could be the one I'm looking for, if the child really is here.

"So which of our children do you believe may be Force-sensitive, Master Jedi?" Silva questions.

"I'm not sure yet. I can sense something, but they remain... elusive," I admit. "How many have been brought into the orphanage during this past year?"

"Well, there have been six new additions," he starts off, pointing them out. "Aleane Ukarme, Nick Rool, Chiiko Madish, Lara Moryne, Thaiman sa Clydno, and Jarik Shan."

I look at each of the children that Silva points out, focusing on them with the Force briefly to determine their sensitivity. No... no... no... no... no... wait. Glancing at the last child, he narrows his eyes briefly at the strange feeling he was getting from him. If I'm remembering it properly, this boy is named Jarik. He's still a toddler, probably around the age of three, but he definitely seems special. I take note of how he stares back at me, a mixture of curiosity and awe in his gaze.

Then I can feel the Force sing, and Jarik's Force-sensitivity is broadcast to me like the daylight. There's no doubt in my mind now that he is a Force-sensitive, and a powerful one at that. I can sense something even greater than just his power...

"The last boy, Jarik," I point out. "What were the circumstances of him arriving here?"

"About a year ago, a river maintenance worker discovered him floating down a raft in the river, crying," Silva explains with a frown. "We performed a genetic match, but his biological parents seem to have completely vanished."

I widen my eyes at the story, realization dawning across me as I look from Silva to Jarik in thought. The child is still watching me curiously, unknowingly sensing my sensitivity to the Force as well.

"That's him..." I murmur.

"Pardon me?" silva asks, not hearing it.

"The boy possesses a connection to the Force, and his story matches up with the one I've been searching for earlier today," I explain, facing him fully.

Silva nods, eyes a little wide in surprise. "I see. Do you wish to take him with you?"

"If it is possible, I would be delighted to do so, and at least meet him if that isn't the case," I tell him.

"Very well Master Jedi," he says with a nod, turning around. "Jarik! Could you come over here please?"

Jarik widens his eyes in surprise and glances around before shuffling over nervously, feeling like he did something wrong. Stopping in front of us, the boy looks uneasily and fiddles with his hands, glancing between the two of us with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yes Mr. Silva?" he asks meekly.

"Jarik, this is Mr. Qui-Gon Jinn. He's expressed an interest in talking to you, and if possible, adopting you," Silva explains, gesturing to me.

"You want to adopt me?" Jarik asks me in awe, looking up in shock.

I kneel down to be at a better eye level with him, and smile pleasantly.

"I hope so young one," I tell him sincerely. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jarik mister," he answers sheepishly.

"It's good to meet you Jarik," I reply warmly.

"Are you a Jedi?" he asks timidly, looking up shyly.

"What gives you that idea?" I ask in amusement, albeit a little surprised at his deduction.

"I saw your big robes, and your laser sword. Only Jedi wear things like that," he says proudly.

"Perhaps I just enjoy the style? Or maybe I'm wearing a costume," I suggest.

"I don't think so mister," he replies, shaking his head. "I think you are one!

I smile at him warmly, finding him to be quite the interesting and curious young boy. "You're quite perceptive Jarik. I am indeed a Jedi."

"Cool!" he says in awe, smiling widely up at me in excitement.

"You know Jarik, I have to ask you something," I begin, looking at him seriously. "Have you ever felt or done something that the other kids can't?

"What do you mean?" he asks in confusion.

"You seem to know about the Jedi," I remark. "Do you think you've ever felt something, maybe about the way someone feels, or moved something without touching it?"

He widens his eyes and nods his head. "I- I think so mister! I haven't done it in a while..."

"That's good, that's good," I tell him with a smile.

"What is it?" he asks.

"That, my young friend, is the Force," I tell him. "Those who have it, can train to become Jedi."

He gasps in surprise and lets out a squeal of excitement, jumping on his feet. "So I can be a Jedi?!"

"Only if you want to," I tell him with a warning. "I must warn you it isn't an easy life. The training is hard."

"I can handle training!" he declares proudly, looking up at Silva with hopeful eyes. "Can I? Can I?"

"If you feel that's where you want to go, then you may go," Silva says.

"YES!" Jarik squeals happily. "Thank you!"

He dashes forwards and gives me a hug. I'm surprise, but I merely return the hug with a smile, finding his joy and eagerness heartwarming.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

Qui-Gon's ship lands in the hanger of the Jedi Temple, at the same time as Jedi Master Plo Koon's shuttle, and in the same place. The door ramp opens, which gives the young toddler, and newly discovered Force wielder Jarik Shan a good view of the place. He takes everything in with wide eyes filled with awe, excitement, and nervousness.

He reaches up to grasp Qui-Gon's hand, which the Jedi Master provides with a reassuring smile. He walks the young boy down the ramp and into the Temple hanger, and while they head over towards Plo Koon's ship he keeps gazing around at the massive hanger with childlike glee and shyness. The ramp of Plo Koon's ship then lowers to reveal Jedi Master Plo Koon, standing with a young Togrutan girl of the same tender age of three. The girl was also holding onto her Jedi Master's hand as he led her down the ramp, and the two approach each other.

Qui-Gon and Plo Koon begin to exchange pleasant greetings, while the younglings take notice of each other. Glancing at Qui-Gon, Jarik then timidly moves forwards to nervously the girl, who does the same as well. They stand near each other uneasily, yet also curious at the same time, feeling irresistibly drawn to the other. With his arms behind his back meekly, Jarik introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Jarik. Who are you?" he asks the girl shyly with wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm Ahsoka," she replies timidly.

* * *

 _Aww... Jarik has been found and brought to the Temple! It's so wonderful! Hope you guys are interested in seeing what the days of 'youngling-life' are like for Jarik and Ahsoka!_


	3. Ch 3 - Meeting the Council

**_Author's Note:_** _Quick fix of a mistake I noticed last chapter: for whatever reason I put it down as the killing of Jarik's parents to be in 37 BBY, and then Qui-Gon finding him in 36 BBY. That is incorrect, as Jarik was born in 36 BBY, a few weeks after Ahsoka. I fixed the dates now, so it has Maul attempting to kidnap him in 34 BBY, and Jarik is found by Qui-Gon in 33 BBY._

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple; Coruscant_ \- 33 BBY**

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

"Would you care to explain why exactly you went to Chandrila, _without_ our permission?" Mace questions with a frown.

After returning to the Temple with Jarik in tow, I brought him to the academy along with my good friend Plo Koon and his own youngling Ahsoka, whom he found on Shili. It didn't take long for the Council to call me to their chambers, obviously not very pleased that I had gone off without their permission.

"I would seem that my vision was correct. I found a child on Chandrila, and I brought him here. He was being kept in an orphanage," I explain calmly.

"And you believe this child is Force sensitive, even though we had no such knowledge beforehand?" Master Mundi questions doubtfully.

"I listened to the Force master," I reply.

"And why were we unable to discover this boy then if that is so?" Mace asks.

"I have no answer for that master," I admit.

"In Qui-Gon's defense, the child he brought back certainly has potential in the Force, that much is clear," Plo speaks up.

"Hmm..." Master Yoda hums thoughtfully, a hand on his chin. "Find this boy, how did you?"

I think about my short trip to Chandrila for a moment before explaining. "Well in short master, upon my arrival I felt directed towards a certain sector of Chandrila, not too far away from its capital city. There I discovered a house amidst the natural landscape."

"And so you were led to find the boy there?" Master Tiin deduces.

"Not exactly master," I correct him. "It was clear from the moment that I laid eyes on the house that it had been deserted for some time, and under not the most, pleasant of circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Mace asks.

"In my vision beforehand, I sensed feelings of danger and fear. The abandoned house showed signs of an attack, forcing the family to flee," I explain grimly. "What is most concerning to me were the markings I found, which were alarmingly similar to a lightsaber."

"You're not suggesting that someone wielding a lightsaber attacked this home?" Master Gallia asks in concern.

"I can't be certain, but all evidence pointed there," I inform them.

"And what of the family? What became of them?" Master Mundi asks.

"Unfortunately, there was no sign of the boy's parents anywhere, and I fear they may have been killed by this attacker. The boy however, I managed to track down to an orphanage in Hanna City," I explain. "The staff there told me that Jarik was found in a raft floating down the river one year ago. They did a DNA test to learn who he was, but any knowledge of his parents is nonexistent."

"So the events leading up to the boy's arrival at the orphanage remain a mystery," Master Tiin states.

"And there's also the possibility of a mystery attacker preying on Force sensitive children, before we even have knowledge of them," Plo adds grimly.

"I'm... not so certain there are other parties in the galaxy that could successfully locate Force sensitive children," Mace replies doubtfully.

Master Yoda hums in thought, a frown etched onto his face, his eyes closed. "Hmm... hard to see, this mystery is."

"I know it seems unlikely," I start to say, getting their attention. "But when I was at that house, something in my vision felt... dark. I fear that the assailant, whoever it is, may be a rogue Jedi, or even someone darker."

"You're not suggesting that this assailant is a Sith?" Master Tiin questions with a frown.

"I'm not fully certain-" I start to say.

"But you are!" Master Yoda interrupts. "Revealed your belief is!"

I glance down with a sigh before looking up with a nod of admittance. "Yes Master. I believe it is possible this could be the work of a Sith."

I give Master Yoda a knowing look with narrowed eyes and he looks right back, understanding what I was silently implying.

"Still, it seems there is far too little evidence to come to a conclusion on this," Mace declares. "We will send a team to investigate your report, but I do not believe we will find evidence of a Sith presence there. They've been extinct for centuries."

I nod my head in understanding, knowing that's about as far as I can hope to get.

"Of course Master," I say politely. "May I also request that young Jarik be tested?"

"Tested?" Master Mundi asks.

"The instructors will perform their own testing of incoming Force sensitives," Mace states.

"I understand, but I feel there is something else special about this boy. I feel he has a much bigger part to play in the far future," I reason.

Several of the masters all share skeptical glances with each other, although Plo and Master Yoda are more curious than anything.

"Very well," Master Yoda says in finality. "Before us, bring him you will."

I allow myself a small, warm smile and bow respectfully before the Council, heading out in order to collect young Jarik and bring him here.

"Qui-Gon," Mace says, and I stop for a moment, looking back. "Even though it seems you were correct, you still left the Temple on this quest without the permission of the Council. This isn't something to be done lightly."

"I understand Master," I apologize with a nod.

He narrows his eyes at me before sighing, gesturing for me to continue onwards.

* * *

 **Jarik POV...**

"So... what are funny head-thingies?" I ask her curiously, pointing at them.

"Lekku... what about your head-thingies?" Ahsoka asks me back.

She reaches over and grabs at my hair, running her hands through it with a confused frown. I whine and push her hands away, while she continues to frown.

"It's so... furry!" she comments.

"Why don't you have hair?" I ask her.

"What's hair?" she asks in response.

I gape at her in bewilderment. She doesn't know what hair is?!

"What do you mean what's hair? You don't have it?" I squeal in shock.

"Where does hair go?" she questions.

"On your head dummy!" I remark.

"I'm not a dummy! You're a dummy!" she retorts with a frown.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Just then, someone approaches and crouches down before us, interrupting our argument. I widen my eyes excitedly upon realizing it's Mister Jinn! His name was... Koo-I-Gahn? There was also another person that entered, although I don't pay attention.

"Younglings, younglings, settle down," he says. "What seems to be the matter?"

"He called me a dummy!" Ahsoka accuses, pointing a finger at me.

"Nu uhh!" I quickly shake my head in disagreement. "She doesn't know what hair is!"

"But you called me a dummy!" she retorts again.

"Now that doesn't sound very nice," Mister Jinn says with a frown, and I look up at him nervously.

"I didn't mean it!" I try to tell him.

"I'm sure you didn't," he reassure me, and Ahsoka crosses her arms with a humph. "Still, you should apologize to her. What do you say?"

"...surmm...ph," I mumble quietly, looking down.

"What was that?" he asks me again.

"...Sorry," I finally say, glancing up meekly.

Mister Jinn smiles down at me, and I straighten up a little bit, beaming at his approval. He then looks over at Ahsoka, who seems to shrink inwards before replying to me.

"Thank you Jerik," she says.

"She called me a jerk!" I squeal angrily.

"No I didn't! I said your name!" she protests.

"Ok ok, enough you two," Mister Jinn says firmly, and we both quiet down. "I'm sure she just pronounced your name wrong Jarik. Didn't you Ahsoka?"

She widens her eyes. "OOHHH, it's J-A-rik! Not J-E-rik! Sorry!"

"Thanks..." I mumble, glancing up at her, and she smiles back sheepishly.

Don't girls have the cooties?

"Now Jarik, I've talked to some of the other masters, including Master Plo, and they would like to meet with you," he tells me.

"Really?!" I asks excitedly, widening my eyes. "Cool!"

"What about me?" Ahsoka asks.

"I'm afraid you won't be coming along on this one young Ahsoka," he replies, and she looks down sadly. "However, Padawan Eerin here has agreed to spend some time with you during our absence."

"Hello youngling," the other person greets.

Me and Ahsoka both look over towards the other person, who looks like a lady. However she's definitely the strangest lady I've ever seen before. She looks like some sort of walking fish, like in games or something!

"Hi," Ahsoka says, looking u at her curiously. "You look like a fish!"

Padawan Eerin giggles lightly while Mister Jinn lets out a sigh, sounding tired.

"Well I do come from a water world, youngling," she replies.

"Can I go there?" Ahsoka asks.

"Maybe one day," Padawan Eerin says.

Mister Jinn then stands up, holding out his hand to me, which I quickly grab onto, jumping with excitement.

"Well, we best be off then Jarik," he says, turning to Padawan Eerin. "We'll be back shortly, I'm sure."

"Of course Master Jinn," she replies.

*:*:*

 **3rd person POV...**

It didn't take the two long before they came out of the fast elevator and into a short hallway, leading to a set of doors at the end. In front of those doors stood two Temple Guards in white colored robes, wearing masks with white and yellowish-gold colors. Their hands were folded behind their backs, but Jarik's attention went towards the saberstaffs that hung from their belt.

Upon seeing their lightsabers Jarik backs up nervously, pressing himself against Qui-Gon with a quiet whine, looking at those two guards nervously. Qui-Gon instantly takes notice and looks down at him in concern.

"What's wrong youngling?" he asks.

"Those people are scary," Jarik says quietly, pointing at them.

"They're just Temple Guards. They protect the Temple and the Jedi Council. Nothing to be afraid of," Qui-Gon says reassuringly.

"I don't like their laser sword though," he replies.

"A lightsaber," he corrects him.

Qui-Gon then glances up at the guards with a confused frown, laying his eyes on their lightsabers. He remains silent for a moment before a thought crosses his mind. Jarik seems to be afraid of the Temple Guards, particularly their saberstaffs... perhaps he still has faint memories about the attack on his home?

"Nothing here will bring harm to you Jarik," he finally says, crouching down in front of him. "You have my word."

"Promise?" Jarik asks meekly.

"I promise you," he replies with a reassuring smile.

Jarik slowly nods back at him, and Qui-Gon gets back to his feet. He grabs his hand and starts leading him over to the door, giving a nod to the Temple Guards.

"I'm here to bring the boy to be tested by the Council," he says.

One of the Temple Guards nods in response and then presses a button on the side of the door, waiting for a reply. Before they receive the clearance, Qui-Gon turns to look at Jarik.

"Once we get inside, you're going to see many different people. They'll have some questions for you," he explains.

"What kind of questions?" Jarik asks, looking up with wide eyes.

"Simple ones. What's important is that you remain calm, and answer them as honestly as you can. I'll be close by," Qui-Gon says. "Many members of the Council are also different species, so they may seem... odd to you. Ok?"

"Ok," he replies.

"The Council will see you now," one of the guards says.

Qui-Gon nods in response and then walks forwards once the door is opened. Jarik follows along timidly while holding Qui-Gon's hand, and is eventually led to the center of the chamber. Once inside, Jarik can't help but let his gaze wander around the room at all of the different people there, staring wide-eyed at them in awe, wonder, and innocent curiosity. Several of the Council members gaze back at him, and he shyly averts his gaze.

"This is the boy then?" Mace Windu asks.

"Yes Master," Qui-Gon confirms with a nod. "This is Jarik Shan, the boy I found on Chandrila."

The Council members direct their attention to Jarik, who shrinks back timidly. Yoda looks at him with a hand on his chin, a sense of interest washing over him. The moment Jarik entered the room he could feel the Force coming from him. He wasn't special because it was immensely powerful, but it still swirled in a way that felt welcoming, strong, and focused. The Force definitely had some liking to the boy, which Yoda was trying to figure out.

"Youngling, could you step forward please?" Ki-Adi asks.

The three year old in question looks up at Qui-Gon, who gives him a nod of encouragement, folding his arms within the sleeves of his cloak. Jarik then takes a few small steps forwards to stand on the circle in the center of the room, fiddling with his hands.

"We're going to hold up an image-viewer, which will display several pictures on it. However we will be hiding the picture, and you will have to tell us what it is," Mace tells him.

"But how will I know if I don't see?" Jarik asks, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Feel it, you will. Show you, the Force will," Yoda says.

Jarik glances back uneasily at Qui-Gon before looking forwards. "Ok..."

Mace then brings up the image-viewer and turns it on, beginning the process of displaying images on it. After a few moments Jarik furrows his eyes again, barely sticking out his tongue in obvious concentration.

"A... a ship," he says, and the image changes. He continues to say what he sees. "A person... a cup... a blaster... a lightsaber... a square... a- a house? A ship... a table... a lightsaber... a- a block? Cube... looking thing?"

"A holocron, youngling," Mace corrects him.

"Oh," Jarik replies sheepishly, blushing a little bit in embarrassment.

Mace then lowers the image-viewer and looks over to Yoda with a confirming nod. He got none of them wrong.

"How interesting..." Yoda murmurs, looking at him. "How feel you youngling?"

"I don't know... excited?" Jarik replies shyly.

"Excited for what?" Ki-Adi questions.

"I've heard stories about Jedi. I think they're cool, and I want to be one," he explains.

"Being a Jedi is not easy youngling," Mace says. "You have to work hard, and be disciplined."

"Adventure. Excitement. A Jedi craves not these things," Yoda states.

"Oh," he replies, glancing down before looking up. "Well... I did also hear that they help people."

"You are correct in that regard," Plo answers. "As a Jedi we are compassionate for all other people, keeping the peace and protecting those who cannot do so themselves."

"I want to do that stuff," Jarik says excitedly.

"Feel you do, how else?" Yoda asks.

"Uhh..." Jarik falters, blushing a little with embarrassment after being confused by the wording.

Yoda's ears droop with an exasperated sigh as he realizes he confused the poor young child with his speech patterns. Qui-Gon, Plo, and a few of the other masters have small smirks flit across their faces for a moment, while Mace remains unamused. Qui-Gon then leans closer to Jarik to help him better understand the question.

"He was asking if there's any other feeling you have right now," he says quietly.

"OH!" Jarik realizes with wide eyes. "Oh, sorry mister!"

"Fine you are youngling," Yoda replies.

"Well... I don't know really... I remember hearing the stories from my... mommy..." he trails off, furrowing his brow. "I... can't remember."

The interest of the Council members increases upon hearing this. Jarik looks up at Qui-Gon nervously, feeling a little worried and afraid.

"Am I supposed to remember?" he asks fearfully.

"What do you remember before the orphanage youngling?" Ki-Adi asks.

"I don't know..." he says quietly. "I remember my mommy and daddy... but then the scary man came. They had to put me on the river. I was very sad."

"Can you recall any details of these, 'scary man?'" Mace asks.

"No... he sounded so mean. He looked scary, and his eyes were yellow," Jarik says.

He starts to shiver and hold himself with his arms, shaking fearfully, while the rest of the Council members all glance at each other uneasily. The description of the mystery attacker was very vague, but the comment about yellow eyes got their instant attention. As far as they knew, only wielders of the dark side had yellow eyes. Qui-Gon crouches beside Jarik and wraps a comforting arm around him.

"It's alright Jarik, you don't have to say more if you don't want to," he says softly.

"Heard enough, I believe I have," Yoda states. "Done well you have youngling. For now, dismissed you are."

"I will take him back to be with the rest of the younglings," Qui-Gon says, standing up and bowing. "Come along Jarik."

He then grabs Jarik's hand and starts leading him away, giving one last knowing look to Yoda. Once Qui-Gon and Jarik both leave the room, the Council members all share wary and concerned glances, and Yoda rubs his head with his hand, sighing.

This certainly was a strange mystery, one that led to many questions and doubts. It couldn't possibly be a Sith though, because they would have sensed it!

Would they?

* * *

 **Qui-Gon POV...**

I step into Master Yoda's quarters, finding him sitting down on one of his cushions, in a state of meditation. I sit down on the cushion across from him, and sit patiently. After a few moments he opens his eyes, and I give him a respectful nod.

"You wished to see me Master Yoda?" I ask him.

"Yes. Know I do, that made up your mind about this attacker, you have," he states.

I nod my head in response. "Yes Master, I will not lie. The one who attacked Jarik's home has to have been a Sith, I'm sure of it."

"So sure you are?" he questions in response.

"That is what I am feeling from this," I tell him. "You remember my reports from Reylea don't you?"

"Remember them, I do," he replies with a nod. "But vanquished, that enemy is."

"Yes, but there may be more. The attacker undoubtedly was a Force user, you must see it!" I try reasoning with him.

"Likely, it seems. Recognize this I do. But take this as confirmation of the return of the Sith, you must not," Master Yoda replies firmly. "Extinct for centuries, the Sith have been."

"But they could have survived," I suggest.

"Perhaps," he says. "Perhaps not. Know enough, we do not. No evidence of being the work of Sith, this incident is. A rouge Force user, more likely it is."

"So you don't think it was the work of a Sith," I deduce grimly.

"Take the possibility under advisement, I will. But find evidence of a Sith, I believe we will not," he states in finality. "The previous enemy, no Sith was he. And this new attacker, know enough, we do not. Focus on worries, control over which we have not, you mustn't."

"I understand master," I finally says in reluctant agreement, glancing down in disappointment.

* * *

 **3rd person POV...**

A few days later, Qui-Gon and Plo Koon both walked together towards the Jedi academy, where many new younglings were all gathered together in one of the larger rooms. Today they were going to observe as the younglings were being selected into their new clans. Among those were the two younglings that they had both brought in, Ahsoka Tano and Jarik Shan. Upon meeting each other the two children became fast friends, playing and laughing with each other. It brought a sense of contentment to the two Jedi Masters upon seeing them being so happy together.

"How has Ahsoka been treating you?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Good, I am pleased to say," Plo replies. "She certainly has a fiery attitude, but she is playful, and has enjoyed her time here so far."

"That is good to hear," he says with a nod.

"And what of Jarik? How has he fared?" Plo questions.

"Well, I think he may be coming to see me as somewhat of an idol," Qui-Gon admits with a nod, and Plo chuckles in response.

"Clearly he is fascinated with the Jedi, as we all saw," he replies.

"Very true indeed," he says in agreement.

The two Jedi Masters then enter the academy, and stand off to the side of the room. From their vantage point they could see a good view of most of the younglings there, who were all sitting on the floor in various groups, playing or talking to each other. A few instructors kept a watchful eye on the younglings as they played, making sure none of them were too rough or rude to each other.

Qui-Gon and Plo both spotted their respective younglings very quickly, sitting together as expected. Ahsoka and Jarik were both playing with each other in a more teasing manner, messing with the others head features. Ahsoka had taken a keen interest in his hair, stroking it and tugging it, while Jarik took an interest in her lekku, touching it and playing with it. Both would slap away the hand of the other, argue momentarily, then giggle, then mess with each other, and repeat the cycle.

"Younglings, could I please have your attention?" the head instructor asks. She has to repeat herself a couple more times before getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now to start, we are going to be sorting you into different clans. Each clan will consist of six total clan members, who you will all bond with and support during your years of training here at the Temple. Please assemble beside your clan leader once your name is read."

Another instructor comes up beside her, and shows off a few cards, which she takes before reading.

"In the Bear Clan, which is led by Master Solari..." she starts off, and the mentioned instructor raises their arm. "...is Aran Moonwood, Irkaniel Starseed, Rayfe Doim, Lorianne Helkosh, Losa Waurie, and Barriss Offee. Will those who have been named please join your clan leader?"

The younglings who were named whisper excitedly to each other and get up from where they were sitting on the ground, and move over towards Master Solari. the oldest of the group, a Mirialan named Barriss, lead them over, talking quietly to her younger companions, who were much louder than her, and a lot less composed. Barriss has been at the temple longer than the rest of the younglings in the room, being 7 years of age, but had yet to be put into a clan properly. Still that, didn't stop her from already starting up lessons and studying.

"In the Boma Clan..."

This continued to go on in a cycle for the next two listed clans, with the younglings eagerly moving over to their instructors to begin their new lives, training to be Jedi. Qui-Gon and Plo watched the proceedings, waiting for Jarik and Ahsoka to be called. They both noticed the two were sitting close together, sharing nervous glances, worried at the thought of being split apart.

"In the Akul Clan, which is led by Master Irris..." the instructor reads, and a zabrak woman with black hair and light brown skin raises her hand. "...is Vifi Hethna, Kurhran Govan, Weron Webb, Rylla Tann, Ahsoka Tano..."

Ahsoka and Jarik's breath catches anxiously for a moment.

"...and Jarik Shan."

* * *

 _Yay, Jarik is finally put into a clan at the Jedi Temple, with Ahsoka no less! And the rest of his clanmates! This will be an interesting story to write out with all of their lessons and interactions with each other. I've never written a story like this before, with young kinds going to what is essentially preschool to elementary school. This will be tough..._

 _Thank you all so much for your continued support for my stories and the Shaniverse, it's absolutely amazing!_


End file.
